All American Girl
by mandababe10
Summary: Miley was the girl who knew how to capture everyone's hearts. MileyxJoe one-shot


**AN: Happy JB Day!! In honor of my declared holiday (sadly, I still have to go to school), here is another Moe one-shot. I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! The song is "All American Girl" by Carrie Underwood. **

"All-American Girl"

_Since they day they got married  
He'd been praying for a  
Little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football  
And be his pride and joy  
He could already see him  
Holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in  
With a little pink blanket  
All his big dreams changed_

Robbie Ray remembered the day his wife told him she was pregnant with their second child. All he could think about was having another boy. Yeah, they had Jackson, but even at three, Robbie knew that there was no way Jackson would be the sport star he had always dreamed of having. Or a musician, for that matter, either. So, Robbie was hoping and praying for another boy to hopefully fulfill those dreams.

What he got was a brown-haired, blue-eyed baby girl.

And immediately, he fell in love. Miley was his angel, his girl. And, while she had the coordination of a bull in a china shop when it came to sports, her voice was beautiful.

Well, at least one dream came true.

Miley had her daddy wrapped around her finger from the moment he laid eyes on her. He would do anything for her, and he did. The biggest thing was moving from Tennessee to California because she wanted to be a pop star. And, she was. And he couldn't have been more proud of her.

She was his baby, his little girl. But one day, all that changed. That was the day she met _him_.

_Sixteen short years later  
She's falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it  
He was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to  
Spend more time with her  
The coach said  
Hey son, what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your  
Free ride to college  
Boy you better tell her goodbye  
_

Okay, so Joe wasn't a football star (he was about as coordinated as Miley when it came to sports), but he was another musician. In one of the hottest bands of that time. The moment Joe laid eyes on Miss Miley Stewart (well, she was Hannah Montana at the time), he knew he was gone.

He was the first one she revealed her secret to, a mere two days after they met. He asked her out five minutes later.

And they'd been inseparatable ever since.

If she was anywhere near him when he was performing, he couldn't think. That resulted in him forgetting lyrics, missing beats, and just not being up to par.

There was a time when he would either leave practices early, or just skip out on them completely. She would get onto him about it, telling him that he needed to be there for his brothers, that they counted on him. But, he was so in love with her. All he could focus on was Miley.

His dad and brothers all told him that if he continued to act the way he was, they would stop them from seeing each other. Joe was so angry, he left. He couldn't understand why people couldn't see that he loved her, that she loved him, and that they belonged together.

He came back the next day, and he did get better. But, everyone finally saw just how much he loved Miley. And they knew that nothing would ever change that. He would give up music and his dream before he gave up her.

Two years later, he proposed. A year after that, they got married. They were the most talked about couple in Hollywood, mainly because they were one of the only couples to stay together that long and stay true to their values and themselves. And everyone who saw them saw that they were really and truly in love.

_And when they got married  
And decided to have one of their own  
She said be honest  
Tell me what you want  
And he said  
Honey you oughta know_

_A sweet little beautiful  
One just like you  
I want a beautiful wonderful  
Perfect all-American girl_

Two years after they got married, they decided they wanted to start a family. She had given up being Hannah Montana about a year before, and the boys were starting to wind down themselves. Kevin was married with a two-year old daughter, and Nick was engaged. All three wanted to be "normal" and just spend time with their families.

Six months later, Miley discovered that she was pregnant, and her and Joe couldn't have been happier. One night, when she was about four months along, they were laying in bed. Miley was reading, and Joe was trying to find something to watch on TV. She sat her book down and looked over at her husband.

"Hey Joe," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have a question."

Joe muted the TV and looked at her. "Go ahead."

"I want you to be honest with me," she said. "What do you want the baby to be?"

He smiled. He knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. And he had the perfect answer. "Honey," he said, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, "I want a beautiful little girl who will look just like her mom."

She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Nothing could have been more perfect than that moment.

Five months later, they welcomed Marilyn Elizabeth Jonas into the world. And, just like her mom, she's been a "daddy's girl" ever since.

_Now he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet  
Little beautiful wonderful  
Perfect all-American girl_


End file.
